Divergente (película)
Divergente es una película estadounidense de acción y aventura basada en la novela homónima escrita por Veronica Roth. Fue dirigida por Neil Burger y protagonizada por Shailene Woodley, Theo James y Kate Winslet. Se estrenó el 21 de marzo de 2014. Sinopsis Beatrice Prior, una chica de 16 años, vive en una sociedad que ha decidido agrupar a las personas en cinco facciones que tratan de erradicar los males que les llevaron a la guerra: quienes culpaban a la agresividad, crearon Cordialidad; los que culpaban a la ignorancia, se agruparon en Erudición; Verdad surgió de aquellos que estaban en contra el engaño; contra el egoísmo se fundó Abnegación, y contra la cobardía, Osadía. A los dieciséis años, los chicos deben tomar una prueba que determinará a cuál de las cinco facciones pertenecen; cuando Beatrice decide abandonar su facción (Abnegación) pues no sabe si es lo suficientemente altruista como para dedicar su vida a los demás. La difícil elección de Beatrice marca el inicio de la historia, ya que ahora ella debe hacer frente a las pruebas de iniciación de la facción que ha elegido (Osadía), donde hará aliados y poderosos enemigos, aún así, Beatrice debe cuidar que nadie conozca que ella en realidad es una Divergente, es decir, pertenece a más de dos facciones y representa un peligro para la sociedad. Reparto *'Shailene Woodley' como Beatrice "Tris " Prior. *'Theo James' como Tobias "Cuatro" Eaton. *'Kate Winslet' como Jeanine Matthews. *'Tony Goldwyn' como Andrew Prior. *'Ashley Judd' como Natalie Prior. *'Jai Courtney' como Eric. *'Zoë Kravitz' como Christina. *'Maggie Q' como Tori. *'Ray Stevenson' como Marcus Eaton. *'Miles Teller' como Peter. *'Ansel Elgort' como Caleb Prior. *'Ben Lloyd-Hughes' como Will. *'Christian Madsen' como Al. *'Amy Newbold' como Molly. *'Ben Lamb' como Edward. *'Mekhi Phifer' como Max. *'Justine Wachsberger como Lauren' Secuelas El 7 de Marzo de 2013, Summit Entertaiment reveló que una secuela basada en Insurgente, ya está en obras. Brian Duffield, escritor de "Jane Got a Gun", ha sido contratado para escribir el guión. La secuela está programada para ser estrenada el 20 de Marzo de 2015. Neil Burger no volverá para la secuela. El 11 de febrero de 2014, se anunció que Robert Schwentke tomará el lugar de Burger para la próxima entrega. El 21 de marzo de 2014, Lionsgate dio luz verde oficial de la adaptación cinematográfica de Insurgente. Una tercera película basada en Leal fue programada para su estreno el 18 de marzo de 2016. El 11 de abril de 2014, Summit Entertaiment anunció que la tercera novela se dividirá en dos películas tituladas Divergente La Serie: Leal y Divergente La Serie: Ascendente, con la segunda parte prevista para ser estrenada el 9 de junio de 2017. Galería de imágenes Posters DivergentMovie.jpg Cartel Tobias.jpg|Tobias Eaton Cartel Tris.jpg|Tris Prior Cartel Tori.jpg|Tori Wu Cartel Max.jpg|Max Cartel Eric.jpg|Eric Cartel Christina.jpg|Christina Cartel Peter.jpg|Peter Cartel secundario.jpg Promocionales newdauntlesssymbol.jpg|Osadía New abnegation.png|Abnegación New candor.png|Verdad New erudite.png|Erudición New amity.jpg|Cordialidad D-tumblr_mpss9bCR851rvnnrfo2_500.jpg|Portada de EW Amazinggg.jpg OMG.jpg Triss.jpg CBD 06029.JPG Tris Prior96.png 995127 665388223475832 553265167 n.jpg Tumblr mpoz15mNIo1s6z4zdo3 250.gif Four and Peter.png Tris and Four.png Candor22.png Candor11.png Dauntless2.jpg Dauntless1.jpg 534338 401620963297967 2095833836 n.jpg File:Divergent_fourtris_fearscape.png Amity1.jpg Amity2.jpg Official al.png Official andrew.png Official caleb.png Official christina.png Official edward.png Official eric.png Official four.png Official jeanine.png Official marcus.png Official max.png Official molly.png Official peter.png Official tori.png Official tris.png Official will.png Tori Wu.jpg Tobias Eaton1.jpg Abegation1.jpg Erudite1a.png Abegation2.jpg Divergentcharguide.png fourtris1a.jpg Capturas de pantalla Divergent02_officialnomark.jpg Divergent_officialnomark.jpg Tobias_officialfull.jpg|Tobias Eaton DIVERGENT andrewnomark.JPG|Andrew Prior DIVERGENT dauntless.JPG DIVERGENT dauntlesschristina.JPG DIVERGENT aptitudetest.JPG DIVERGENT trisdauntless.JPG DIVERGENT trainingnomark.JPG DIVERGENT btsnomark.JPG DIVERGENT ferriswheelnomark.JPG DIVERGENT fourtrisnomark.JPG DivergentMovie-TheoandShailene.jpg DIVERGENT_christinatris.jpg B7b2eb421312faced1ff5c33e2160294.jpeg Divergent katewinslet.jpg Abegation Caleb and Tris.jpg CBD 00027R.jpg CBD 00549R.jpg Tris and Caleb.jpg Tumblr ms7bjkR4691rblnlwo2 400.gif Tumblr ms7b70GfK91sqiesxo8 1280.png Four and Six.jpg Tumblr mryduao9zB1rkk37so3 1280.jpg Tris.png CHRISTINA.png Four.jpg Tumblr mq3a12MLzM1r0wh39o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ms4atx1o2V1rw7nyco2 250.gif A.Elgrot.jpg Tris, Tobias and Jeanine.jpg First-jumper-divergent.jpg Tris about to fight Peter.png Tris meeting Four.png Welcome to Dauntless.png Tris falling.png Tris about to jump in.png Aptitude Test.png You have to hide.png Pit.png You can't let them find you.png They call it Divergent.png You're results were inconlusive.png Tris escaping the test.png Glass breaking in the simulation.png Crack in the simulation.png This isn't real.png Test simulation.png Tris before simulation.png New Aptitude Test.png Jeanine Mattews (1).png Five factions.png Four and tris.1.gif Sheo.jpg Divergent_fourtristrain.jpg Divergentstill fourtrisdauntless.jpg Fourtris.png Trisprior_woodley.jpg Tris_fearscape.jpg Fourtris_04.png Initiatesworld tobias.png Initiatesworld christina.png Initiatesworld marcus.png Initiatesworld eric.png Initiatesworld jeanine.png Initiatesworld andrew.png Initiatesworld caleb.png Initiatesworld triscaleb.png Initiatesworld trisnatalie.png Initiatesworld toriwu.png Initiatesworld natalie02.png Initiatesworld armedtris.png tumblr_n0ungvvgnM1smc010o1_500.jpg Divergent_fourtris124.jpg Ew17-shailene.jpg Ew16-jameswoodley.jpg Ew21-woodley.jpg Ew20-juddgoldwyn.jpg Ew19-winslet.jpg Ew18-peterwill.jpg Ew32-kravitzcourtney.jpg Divergent_christinatriswill.png Divergent-dauntlesstrain.png Divergent-woodleyjames42.png Divergent tris+christinastill.jpg Divergent priorfamily.jpg Divergent natalieprior2.jpg Divergent fourtris+ferriswheel.jpg Divergent fourjeanine.jpg Divergent four+initiates.jpg Divergent ericmax.jpg Divergent christinastill.jpg Divergent chasmeric.png Divergent al32.jpg Divergentbts-tristori.jpg Four_tobiasportrait.jpg jeanine and tris still.jpg tris still.jpg natalie and tris.jpg Fourtris1.jpg Four2.jpg Fourtris2.jpg Four1.jpg divergent-miles-teller-ben-lloyd-hughes.jpg Detrás de las cámaras ansel_bts.jpg|Ansel Elgort Divergent_Chicago.jpg Divergent_veronica_roth.jpg miles_bts.jpg|Miles Teller leyendo Divergente Zoe Kravitz as Christina.jpeg BTS the priors aw.jpg BTS Theo and Shai.jpg BTS Theo and Shai2.jpg divergent-movie-behind-the-scenes-footage.jpg Bts_trisnatalie.jpg Divergentbts-trisneilveronica.jpg Divergentbts-trisneil.jpg Divergentbts-tobiasneil.jpg Vídeos DIVERGENTE - Trailer 1 doblado al español (Oficial)|Primer tráiler DIVERGENTE - Trailer 2 doblada al Español (Oficial)|Segundo tráiler DIVERGENTE - Trailer final doblado al Español (Oficial)|Tráiler final DIVERGENTE - Movie Clip 1 Tatuajes (Subtitulado al español) Oficial|Clip tatuajes DIVERGENTE - TV Spot 1 Subtitulado al español (Oficial)|TV Spot 1 DIVERGENTE - TV Spot 2 Subtitulado al Español (Oficial)|TV Spot 2 en:Divergent (film) de:Die Bestimmung - Divergent Categoría:Películas (mundo real)